


Broomstick crash

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [24]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gryffindor James T. Kirk, Idiots in Love, Jim crashes with his broomstick, M/M, Ravenclaw Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Jim and Leonard had started dating somewhen in the middle of their sixth year in Hogwarts.Now that they were in their seventh year, their time for just the two of them was greatly reduced.But Jim was about to change that little time problem. He wanted to spend more time that was not either learning or classes with his boyfriend and to achieve that he would have to bend the rules a little bit.Trektober Day 24 (Harry Potter AU)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Broomstick crash

Jim and Leonard had started dating somewhen in the middle of their sixth year in Hogwarts, before that they had been best friends, even though they were in different houses, namely Jim in Gryffindor and Leonard in Ravenclaw.

They had been pining for each other for a long time and it had taken their friends coaxing and Jim to get hurt badly during a Quidditch game for them to confess their feelings for one another. 

Now that they were in their seventh year, their time for just the two of them was greatly reduced. That was because Jim was not only the captain of Gryffindor’s Quidditch team but also became Head Boy and Leonard was Ravenclaw’s prefect and helped Madam Chapel in the Hospital Wing, he had also been in the race for Head Boy, but had declined in order to spent more time in the Hospital Wing.

But Jim was about to change that little time problem. He wanted to spend more time that was not either learning or classes with his boyfriend and to achieve that he would have to bend the rules a little bit.

Even if they, as prefect and Head Boy, had a lot of privileges such as a later curfew, it wasn’t really welcomed that they sneaked down the corridors late at night, because they should be role models for the younger students.

Therefore Jim had to find another way from the Gryffindor to the Ravenclaw Tower, he had to be creative, even if that wasn’t a Gryffindor trait and when it came to spending time with his boyfriend, Jim could get pretty creative.

Having taken his broomstick, the Enterprise 1701, with him in his room, he had the great idea to fly to the other tower.

With a silently whispered spell and an elegant movement of his wand he opened the magically locked window. After that he took place on his broomstick, pushed himself off the window sill and flew through the night to the Ravenclaw Tower.

Flying around the tower he looked in every window. First Jim flew to a wrong window and was spotted by Geoffrey M’Benga, a good friend of Leonard who pointed upwards to show where the others room was located. Then he finally spotted Bones sprawled out on a bed, reading one of the old medical books he had inherited from his father.

Jim maneuvered the Enterprise close to the window, knocking before repeating what he did with his own window.

It wasn’t until the blond had pulled the window open that he wanted to fly inside, but it didn’t work out like he planned.

Instead of just flying straight ahead into the room his food got caught on the window sill and the captain of the quidditch team landed ungracefully in a heap on the floor and a loud cracking sound echoed through the room. For a moment Jim was sure that it had been his broomstick until he felt the pain in his wrist.

“Good god, Jim,” Leonard shouted, coming to Jim’s side and pulling him up and onto his bed.

“Heya, Bones,” Jim grinned, ignoring the pain in his wrist.

“You're an idiot,” Bones said, examining Jim’s wrist. “Why did you even do this?”

“I’m your idiot and I missed you,” Jim answered.

“We saw each other a few hours ago, we literally spent the whole day together,” the brunette mumbled, pressing light against the skin that already started to swell. 

“Ouch, Bones stop that,” Jim whined, pulling his hand away. “The time during classes and learning doesn’t count, I miss the time for just the two of us.”

“I miss our date time too, but this was an incredibly stupid idea, you broke your wrist.”

“Lucky for me that you are a soon to be healer and that you love me.” Jim waggled his eyebrows, earning himself an eye roll.

“Yeah, yeah I love you. Now hold still,” Bones grumbled, taking out his wand and directing it at Jim’s wrist. “Episkey.”

Jim moves his hand experimentally, a grin spreading over his face once again. “Bones, you’re the best. I love you.” 

The smile on the Gryffindor’s face was contagious and Bones was unable to stop the smile from curving his lips. Then Jim drew Bones into a kiss and his awareness narrowed down on the movement of the plush pink lips against his own and on the smell that was simply Bones. 

When they broke the kiss they were both panting for air. “Wow,” Leonard breathed. “I really missed our togetherness. You staying the night?”

Their foreheads were touching, so Jim just nodded, still way too breathless to answer. Even though his lungs were still burning from the lack of oxygen, he couldn’t resist his urge to kiss his boyfriend again and so he sealed their lips in a second kiss. 

The second time they stopped kissing, Bones took Jim’s hand in his once more. “I’m not sure if I was able to fix the broken bone completely, I’ll put a bandage on your hand and tomorrow before breakfast will pay Madam Chapel a visit to make sure everything is perfectly healed up.” 

“But Bones do we really have to go to the Hospital Wing?” Jim yammered, giving the other boy his best puppy dog eyes.

“No buts,” Leonard said, applying the bandage. After that the brunette went over to his drawers and got Jim an old shirt and some pajama bottoms for the night. 

Jim got up and changed, teasingly pulling off his shirt, before presenting himself in front of Leonard and finally pulling the new shirt on.He did the same with his pants and then got back into the bed with his boyfriend, snuggled against his side and let out a grateful sigh.

“I’m happy I had this fantastic idea,” Jim whispered.

“It was an idiotic idea, but I love having you by my side and so I might overlook this stupidity just this once,” Leonard grumbled, a small smile on his face, upon hearing Jim’s hurt gasp and the laugh right after that.

They passed the rest of the night talking or rather lazily making out and cuddling until they fell asleep, spooning, limbs tangled and warped in each other’s presence.


End file.
